


Outside the Snow is Falling

by youcallherhephanie



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst (slight), Billy is clueless but also not, Childhood Friends, Christmas, Confused Steve, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youcallherhephanie/pseuds/youcallherhephanie
Summary: Steve knows Billy Hargrove.Or,hadknown him.Their days of being childhood buddies had ended after high school started. And though Steve had felt lost, he couldn't ever really forget about the blond who'd meant so much to him.Years later, Steve is attending college. Wants a fresh start; freedom from all that was in Hawkins. Suddenly feels like he's lost again when Billy turns up to his dorm room, his new assigned roommate. He can't help but think that even though he thought he’d left all his feelings for Billy behind in Hawkins, they might not be completely gone.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 14
Kudos: 134
Collections: Harringrove Holiday Exchange 2019





	Outside the Snow is Falling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PotatoPup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoPup/gifts).



> This is my submission for the Harringrove holiday exchange!!
> 
> This is the first time I've written anything over 2k words, let alone 8k. I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> Title is from the song 'Sleigh Ride' by The Ronettes.

For Steve, college was meant to be a fresh start. Something new, exciting — a place with opportunities that didn’t have his parents’ disappointed faces anywhere he turned. That didn’t have empty rooms that creaked, or a tense atmosphere that had somehow always lingered in Hawkins. No, college was where he’d actually be able to live.

That is, it _should’ve_ been. Were it not for the sight of a familiar blond walking down the dormitory halls, heading right towards him, moving box in his hands. His hair was free, jacket tight around his shoulders, fingers covered with various of rings. He smiled at Steve from where he was walking.

“ _No_.” He whispered, felt some of that feeling, that sense that he’d left all the things in Hawkins _behind_ , dwindle.

“What is it?” Robin called from where she laid on the couch, the one they’d managed to fit into the tiny space of the room. Robin had claimed the hard work as hers, but Steve begged to differ.

“It’s _Billy_.” Steve answered, face sullen. Felt something in his stomach twist.

Billy Hargrove was someone Steve was somewhat familiar with. They’d known each other since they were kids — had met in kindergarten and been seat buddies throughout their schooling. They’d been friends, had played together at recess and shared food with each other.

Middle school had come around and Billy had changed. He’d always been wild — was always speaking up; loud, rambunctious, cheeky. Middle school, he was angrier. Snapped at people more, got into fights. Began to smoke and skip school. Steve remembered the day Billy had come in with chopped up hair. Wouldn’t look anyone in the eye. Steve had watched as he’d been teased, when he’d hit Ralph Connsen square in the face for saying something about his mum. Remembered how utterly gutted he looked at having his hair gone.

Steve had used to hang around Billy Hargrove when they were kids. Lunch, they’d eat, drink their juice-boxes, then run to the swings. They’d be shushed in class for talking and giggling. Steve would invite Billy over and his mum would coo at the boy’s growing hair, how pretty it was. In middle school, Steve had thought they were still friends. Still invited Billy over after school — got turned down more times than not. It had taken Steve awhile to realise the change, but he got there in the end. Understood that maybe he and Billy weren’t as close friends anymore.

Billy Hargrove had been Steve’s first kiss. They’d been at a party; Steve was thirteen. Billy had snuck a drink from somewhere. It had been a stumble, a catch, an _accident_. Steve had never thought he’d seen Billy look so scared, so out of his depth. Had become sober in an instant. Billy had left immediately after, and Steve didn’t see him until the next week at school, where a blooming bruise of _blue_ lined his jawline. It was because of Billy Hargrove Steve realised he was into guys as much as he was into girls.

Steve still sat next to Billy in their shared classes — middle school through to high school. They barely spoke, wouldn’t face each other, sat with their shoulders just _so_ apart. It had been torture in a way, knowing someone since you’d learnt to talk, and then. Nothing.

Billy sometimes acknowledged him, would slip him notes when Steve was away. Gave a kid a bloodied nose when they’d pushed Steve over. Steve remembered the look on the kid’s face when Billy had walked away.

Steve remembered when he signed up for the basketball team, and Billy was there on tryouts day. Sometimes couldn’t help but follow the boy when he was making a pass or running up the court. Would walk home feeling embarrassed for getting smacked in the head by a ball when too distracted. When they’d had their championships — senior year, when everything felt so close but so far, Billy had smacked Steve on the back, praised him for his win. Steve had felt more breathless at that point than at any game he’d played.

Graduation, Steve didn’t see Billy Hargrove. Remembered hearing his name called out, the spotlight shining on nothing, the murmur of the crowd. ‘ _Ran off to Cali_ ’, ‘ _family kicked him out_ ’, ‘ _didn’t pass the year_ ’. Remembered feeling his heart fall, the idea that he hadn’t been able to say goodbye, to see the boy one last time.

Steve remembered all the girls he’d dated during high school — hooked up with, left standing alone at the end of the night, forgotten. How he’d thought he could take _Billy_ out. Remembered the thought had lingered on his mind when he’d dated Tracy and Lena and Charlotte. How, when Nancy came along, he’d cast it aside, thought she’d be the one. Remembered the crush of heartbreak and the pull back towards _him_.

Steve remembered Billy Hargrove. Remembered the times spent together, the laughter, the tears, the drift. The goodbye. Remembered the feeling of driving out of Hawkins to Manson College with the idea that he’d left _everything_ behind. Would no longer feel the memory of the boy.

He remembered it all now as he watched the blond come to stand in front of him, smile bitter — teeth bared almost.

“ _King Steve_.” Billy’s voice was low and smooth. There was a blond curl hanging in his face. Steve felt tempted to yank at it. “Didn’t think I’d see you here.”

Steve didn’t know whether he meant in the college, or in Chicago itself. Didn’t think to ask.

“Yeah?” He watched him, didn’t like the easy smile on his face.

“Yeah. Thought you’d still be holed up in that hell town.” Billy didn’t acknowledge Robin as she came to stand next to Steve.

“No,” Steve shook his head, crossed his arms across his chest almost self consciously. Didn’t like how he felt so out of his depth all of a sudden. “Got out of there as soon as I could.”

He watched for a reaction, towards the words and their meaning. Saw Billy’s fingers tighten on the box, a flicker pass in his eyes. Robin huffed next to him. Billy’s smile grew.

“Good.” He nudged past them into the room, boots scuffing against Steve’s shoes. “Can’t wait to see what living with you is like, pretty boy.”

And even though Steve thought he’d left all his feelings for Billy behind in Hawkins, when he’d driven away to a brighter city, Robin at his side, he had a feeling they weren’t completely gone.

*

The first few weeks of the semester had gone smoothly. Steve and Billy barely talked, wouldn’t acknowledge each other unless necessary. Kept to their own sides of the room.

Steve discovered that Billy was all about keeping a neat space — couldn’t concentrate if there were clothes lying about, or if there were drinks discarded everywhere. It seemed almost like an advantage for Steve since anytime he came from his classes, the room would be clean and tidy, Billy either studying in it, or gone.

Billy blasted music when he studied. He had speakers, loud and not small at all, reserved just for the occasion when he was working assignments. Sometimes, Steve woke up to the music, Billy having fallen asleep at his desk, pen still in hand. When that happened, Steve’d shuffle around sleepily and fix a blanket over the boy’s shoulders, turn the music off while he was at it. Would switch the lamp on the desk off and head back to bed.

It had been a few weeks since the start of the semester, and Steve was lounging on his bed, bored out of his brains.

The dorms were quiet. It was a Saturday night, everyone out at any party they could find. Robin was out with a girl, had been invited to some artsy shindig that Steve had teased her about. Knew it meant a lot to her to find people with the same interests; to find a _girl_ that was interested in _her_. 

Steve rested his head against a pillow. He could do his homework, but that wasn’t due until two weeks away. He had no assignments, no work to do. Felt _off_ that he was stuck inside doing nothing when all his classmates and dorm-mates were out partying. He picked at the material of his comforter, sighed to himself.

Picking himself up, he made his way to get changed, could try to at _least_ explore the city while the night was young. Stopped mid taking his shirt off at the sound of the door opening.

Stumbling in was Billy, his arm swung around the neck of some girl and a bottle of _something_ in his hands. He stopped short at the sight of Steve.

“Oh.” He blinked, unfocused eyes trying to concentrate on Steve. “You’re here.”

The girl next to Billy looked put out almost, looked at Steve with embarrassment.

Steve tried not to look at her too long. Focused instead on the way Billy tried to keep himself upright without dragging the girl down with him. “I was just about to head out, actually. You guys can have the place to yourselves.”

“No!” Billy tried to reach out, slipped instead and fell onto the couch. The girl tugged herself away from his grip. Billy giggled. It was the most unexpected thing for Steve to hear— had to stop himself from outright smiling at the sound. “You can stay. We’ll… we can go.”

Steve gave him an amused look, nearly laughed as the girl scoffed. “Billy, I don’t think you can walk right now, let alone _leave_. You fell over _nothing_.”

“I just wanted to sit down for a second.” He curled up into himself, mumbled his words against his arm. Steve looked away and grinned. Billy’s voice - despite his words slurring - had almost taken on a babyish tone. He was pouting up at Steve from under his arm. “The couch is comfy.”

“Why don’t you go to bed? It’ll be way more comfy.” He moved towards him, patted his leg. Billy closed his eyes, a tired smile spread across his lips. “Billy?”

“Mm?” He didn’t look up. Only nodded his head.

The girl who’d been dragged in alongside Billy tapped Steve on the shoulder. Offered him a tight smile. “I’m gonna go. Obviously he’s done for the night.” She looked almost sympathetic towards Steve. “When he wakes up, tell him not to forget what he promised.”

With confusion settling over him, Steve watched her go. The click of the closed door in his head, he looked down and nudged at Billy. “Hey. Sleepy-head.”

Billy snuggled into the couch more.

“You need to move to the bed, Billy. You’re gonna get a cramp in your neck like this.”

“ _No_. I like it here.” He blinked up at Steve, scrunched his nose in a way that made Steve think _cute_. “Can’t you just bring me a blanket like you always do?”

“I…” Steve felt the breath rush out of him. “Sure. If you really want that.”

Billy nodded, looked so small and peaceful with his face relaxed, hair piled into a halo around his head. “Makes me feel nice. When you do it.”

Steve, wide eyed and certainly not thinking he’d be dealing with a soft, drunk Billy, reached for the comforter Billy kept at the end of his bed. He shucked off Billy’s boots, got him to get rid of the jacket he was wearing, and tucked the blanket in around him. Billy watched him as he did it, a glimmer of _something_ in his eyes. Steve smiled softly at him.

“You need anything else?” He asked quietly. Billy shook his head, curled the blanket tighter around himself. “Okay. Goodnight, then.” Steve made himself comfortable on his bed, whipped out his phone to distract himself. He heard Billy huff from the couch.

“Steve?”

He lifted himself up to see the form of Billy. “Yeah?”

“Will you be here in the morning?”

“Of course.” He almost whispered it back. “I’ll be here.”

It wasn’t long before Billy’s soft snores filled the room. Steve smiled to himself. Liked the thought that Billy felt comfortable with him, or enough so, liked to be taken care of by him. It made something in his chest warm, made him feel a little giddy. He felt like a kid all over again.

Tossing his phone to the side, Steve snuggled into his pillow. Let himself think about Billy — how they hadn’t seen each other in years. Not until Steve had decided to pick up his life and move to Chicago; try out a teaching course with the money he’d saved up while working. Couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt like he’d accomplished something in his life.

Seeing Billy, being roommates with him, talking to him, felt almost like a dream. Seeing him after having thought senior year championships was the last time, it was a relief and avalanche of emotions altogether. Life had a funny way of bringing things back apparently. And seeing Billy as he slept, seeing his body shift with every breath, it made Steve feel somewhat hopeful. Sleep fell over him with a blink and he was out, dreaming of a future of maybes.

*

Morning came too quick.

It came in the flash of sunlight peaking over clouds, the sound of rustles throughout the dorm as people awoke. Steve stretched out on his bed, yawned and felt his back crack with the movement. Set to making some coffee with the small appliances he and Billy kept in their room.

He threw a glance over his shoulder as the kettle boiled. Billy was still asleep, blanket half on him and half off. Designs covered the edges of it. Moons, stars, flowers — all different shades. Billy’s hands held onto an edge, grip loose and slack.

Steve poured himself a cup of coffee. He didn’t mind the bitter taste of it, had grown accustomed to it. He sat on his bed, let the world come back into focus. He hadn’t changed out of his clothes before he’d fallen asleep. Felt gross now that they sat stiffly on his body.

After finishing his cup, he refilled it, took another sip and set the cup down. Pulled out another and filled it up for Billy. Walking over, he gently nudged the blond’s shoulder with his knee.

“Hargrove.”

Silence. Steve saw the flutter of eyelids.

“Billy.”

“Hm?” Blue eyes blinked up at him blearily. Billy groaned loudly, hand coming up to hold his head. “Why is there so much light?”

Steve huffed from above him, moved around and closed the curtains. “Morning.”

Billy shuffled his way up into a sitting position. He moved the blanket so that it wrapped around his body more, held it close and tight. Steve passed him his cup of coffee.

“Thanks.” He blinked up at him, face scrunched. Squinted like there was still too much light in the room.

“You feeling okay?” Steve didn’t mean for the worry to lace through his words, couldn’t help it. Billy wouldn’t notice he hoped, not in his hungover state.

“M’fine.” He sipped at his coffee, head close to his chest. He looked tired, hair out of place and shirt rumpled.

There was a beat of silence.

“Was I bad last night?” He asked quietly, cup clutched in both hands. Steve snorted, coughed to cover it. Billy looked over and glared at him. “ _What_?”

“I bet you ask heaps of people that the next morning.” Steve couldn’t help but laugh out.

Billy rolled his eyes, groaned and sat back against the couch. “You’re unbelievable.”

It made Steve laugh just a little more. He moved from where he was leaning against the wall to sit next to him, leant back into the cushion of the couch. “You weren’t _bad_. Just clumsy,” he smiled at the innuendo — nearly laughed when a dusting of pink coated Billy’s cheeks.

“Shut up. Forget I asked anything.” Steve laughed again, sat back comfortably. Sipped at his coffee.

“You were good.” Steve watched Billy for any reaction. The boy held his face with one hand, the other, his cup. “Pretty sure I interrupted whatever you and that girl were planning on doing, though.”

Billy squinted at him again, brows furrowed. “Girl?”

Steve nodded along, didn’t want to make it seem like he was being patronising, but couldn’t help the slow lilt of his voice. “Uhh, yeah. Short hair, kinda punk? She had a tattoo on her neck, pretty sure it was of a snake? She said to remind you of your promise to her.”

It took a minute of Billy staring blankly at the wall before his memory came to him. His hand slid down his face and he groaned. Steve watched on with confusion.

“ _Fuck_.” Billy sighed into his hands, hands running through his hair. Steve felt so tempted to reach out comb through it, give a tug and watch the curls fall over his fingers. The temptation to do it so strong, his hand tingled. But while his need to do it was high, his level of self control was higher.

“Is it bad?” He couldn’t help but ask. Spoke up a random thought. “You’re not doing anything illegal are you?”

He got a scoff in return. “As if I’d even try.” He lifted his head up and looked Steve in the eye. “Her and I, we made a deal — or a dare really. I don’t even know.”

Steve’s brows pinched. “And that’s bad… how?”

Billy smiled bitterly. “Cause I _lost_ the deal. And no chance in _hell_ I’m doing the dare.”

Sipping at his coffee, Steve watched Billy whip out his phone and send a text through. His facial features had hardened now, become almost guarded. They contrasted to the relaxed look he’d sported when he’d been sleeping. Steve could admit it to himself that he missed that soft look, the ease in his face, the lack of tension in his shoulders. Wanted to see it again.

“You gonna tell me what the dare _is_?” He asked. “You’re huffing and sighing and complaining, but it’d be great to know what all the fuss is about.”

There was a ping, a notification from Billy’s phone. The sound of it rang through the room. He picked himself up and stretched again, coffee cup left on the floor.

“Sorry, pretty boy. Duty calls.” He reached over Steve for his jacket. Steve felt the warmth of him against his face, couldn’t help the flutter in his stomach with having him so close. Billy tousled his hair, gave him a cross between a smile and a smirk. “Guess we’ll have to postpone our chat. Don’t wait up for me.”

Throwing Steve a wink, he opened the door and slipped out, jacket barely on before he was gone. Steve sat on the couch, blinked at the closed door in confusion. Sighed and settled into the blanket Billy had discarded.

It still smelt like him — peppermint and clover, almost vanilla. It made Steve melt a little. He covered himself with the blanket, mind busy with thoughts about the blond boy who’d just ran out. He sipped his coffee.

“What an idiot.”

*

“So…” Robin lounged across the couch, Chinese takeout in her lap. She twirled a strand of noodles on her chopsticks. Steve had given up on telling her not to do it on the couch, on the off chance she made a mess and it stained. He’d dealt with her enough to know she wouldn’t listen.

“So?” He was sitting across from her on the hardwood floor, back against a wall. They’d brought the food in when it had started to rain, originally planning to hang out at her dorm. Steve’s had been closer, and so, they’d compromised.

“So, how’s Billy?”

Steve quirked a brow. “Good? I guess? I don’t know, we don’t really talk to each other that much.”

“Hm,” she looked thoughtful as she slurped her noodles.

Steve could tell there was something on her mind. Something on the tip of her tongue that she was dying to say, but wasn’t. He knew her too well to know it wouldn’t be long before she spat it out.

Sighing, Steve stabbed a piece of beef with his fork. “What is it?”

“What?” She looked innocent, as though it could fool him. He gave her a blank look.

“Spit it out.”

“My noodles?” She smiled when he rolled his eyes. “Gonna have to be more clearer, dingus.”

Steve bit into his food, glared at her from where he sat. She raised her brows in return, egging him to admit it aloud.

“I know you got something to say. Just go for it.”

She shifted, moved her food so it rested on the floor. Smiled nicely at him. “When are you going to talk to Billy about everything?”

Steve tensed, felt his pulse pick up. He blinked up at her. He knew where this was going to go. Knew Robin was right — before she even explained herself. He swallowed around the lump in his throat and nodded for her to continue.

“You’ve been hung up on him since, I don’t know — since you _met_ him. And you haven’t really let go of your crush on him, Steve. I can see it on your face.” She moved and came to sit next to him, head resting back against the wall. “You guys are roommates. That’s like, _straight_ out of a movie or something. Talk to him. Tell him how you feel about him.”

Steve couldn’t look her in the eyes. Cast his gaze down into his food as he picked at it.

She was right. _Of course_ , she was right. Steve was _stupid_ for Billy. Had been since they’d been kids — hadn’t ever stopped. He knew why he always wanted Billy nearby, why he wanted them to be more, why his stomach fluttered whenever they stood too close, when Billy looked over his face with that _glimmer_ in his eyes.

“I don’t…” He cleared his throat. “I don’t know _how_ to do it. To tell him. I’ve been keeping this crush a secret for so long, I don’t — why would I tell him now, Rob? What’s he gonna do? He’s as straight as a ruler.”

Robin blinked at him, processed his words. “How do you know that?”

“He brought a girl back to the room the other night. Didn’t get to do anything since I was there.” Steve felt himself slump. “There’s no point.”

Robin hummed. “Don’t give up yet, Steve. You don’t know what type of surprises can come about. And like you said, you’ve barely talked to Billy since you’ve been here.”

Steve nodded. He understood her words — wanted it to be as easy as she made it out to be. And yet, anytime Steve so much as looked in Hargrove’s direction, he felt himself at a loss for words. Didn’t know how he’d broach the subject of their past anyway.

“Maybe things have changed.” She leaned against his shoulder. “Don’t stress yourself over it.”

Steve nodded against her head, felt a little less like he was alone in this. It gave him a warm feeling knowing Robin was there for him, would support him no matter what. It made him feel a little braver; that he could tackle things like talking to Billy.

“Thanks, Rob.”

She huffed a laugh. “Anytime.”

*

Winter was slowly coming about. Fall was in its final stages, days taken up by rain and wind. Exams were around the corner for classes. Steve found himself either shacked up in the library or his dorm room, books scattered around him. On occasion he’d write his reports in the coffee shop down the street from the campus, but he’d forfeited that today.

He sat on his bed, books out and open. He was trying to use his flashcards to help him memorise a safety process that was mandatory for all those training to be teachers. Was having difficulty — felt his eyes lose focus the more he tried to read the questions. He threw them to the side, plopped his head into his hands.

“This is so stupid.”

“What is?” Billy came in, hair drenched and face sour. He slammed the door hard behind him, quickly moving to get his jacket off. Steve brightened in his spot. Tried not to make it too noticeable that he appreciated the unexpected presence of the blond.

It took him a moment to reply back.

“All of _this_.” Billy watched on from where he changed his clothes as Steve gestured to all his notes and books. “I mean, who cares about knowing ten different types of safety procedures, right? If a kid sees danger, they _run_. I don’t get why it has to be so technical.”

Billy huffed from where he stood. Flopped onto his bed with a grunt. “Sucks to be you, Harrington. Can’t think why you’d want to look after kids for the rest of your life.”

Steve squinted at him from where he sat, scoffed when Billy smiled wide. “Kids are cute. You get to help them out with life skills and be there for them.” He shrugged. “I don’t know, I just think it’d be nice knowing you made a difference in a kids life just ‘cause you were there for them. You know?”

Billy stared at him, eyes unreadable. Grinned out of nowhere. “Never thought you’d be into that kinda job, pretty boy.” Steve scrunched his face up at the nickname. “But it makes sense. You’d make a pretty hot teacher.”

Steve sputtered. Flushed red as Billy threw his head back in a laugh. His heartbeat was picking up, and he struggled to find any response to the comment. _This_ was uncharted territory with Billy. He hadn’t thought they’d go to the point where Billy would flirtatiously joke with him — was surprised that they had now.

“Thanks? I guess?” His voice cracked with the question, and he nearly covered his face at the embarrassment. “I don’t know what to say.”

“You’re welcome.” Billy rested his head against his arms, amused smile across his face. “You sure gotta learn how to take a compliment, Harrington. Can’t freak out like that every time I call you hot.”

Steve looked at him, cheeks still pink, brows furrowed in confusion. “You saying I should be prepared for more compliments to come? What’re you, trying to get my ego up now?”

“Maybe,” he shrugged from his spot. “Maybe I’m just a nice guy.”

Steve snorted, went to pick a book up from his spot. Billy chucked a pillow at him. Missed him and hit the papers lining the sheets.

“My notes!” He exclaimed, glared at the now seemingly innocent blond. “You’re _definitely_ not a nice guy. You crumpled them all!”

Billy lifted himself up, dodged the pillow Steve threw back at him. Held it between his hands threateningly. “They were already a mess. How do you even _study_ like that?”

Steve shrugged, flinched away when Billy mock-threw the pillow. Stuck his tongue out, felt like a child and didn’t mind it.

“Unlike _some_ people, I’m not a neat freak. I can study in all environments.” He shoved his books to the side, didn’t care if they became more crumpled. His main focus was on one boy. He reached for his own pillow and used it as a shield. “And I don’t damage other peoples notes — unlike a certain asshole I know.”

“Oh yeah?” Billy’s smile turned challenging, delight lighting his eyes. He chucked a pillow at Steve. Only just barely dodging it, Steve laughed. “You wanna repeat that, Stevie?”

Steve felt a surge of giddiness — felt like a kid all over again, playing around with Billy in the living room of his parent’s house. He smiled at Billy from behind his pillow.

“You’re an asshole.”

Billy tackled him, leapt from his own bed to Steve’s. He pushed Steve down, used his own pillow to hit him. Steve tried to dodge the hits, laughed, then coughed out when Billy got him in the head.

“Take it back.” Billy was on top of him, face bright and pillow tight in his hand.

Steve couldn’t help the giggle that escaped him. “Never.”

Billy looked at him for a moment, exhaled, then hit him repeatedly with the pillow.

“Billy! Stop,” Steve let out a laugh when Billy’s hands unknowingly brushed his sides. Felt his body shake with the laughter. Noticed the glint in the boy’s eyes. “Don’t even _think_ about it. _No_.”

Billy didn’t respond before he suddenly attacked Steve’s sides, bringing more giggles out of him. Steve gasped out, tried to wriggle away so to stop the assault. He knocked Billy’s arms, made him lose his balance. Billy fell forward, would have nearly squashed Steve if it weren’t for him reacting quick enough. He fell onto his forearms, body pressing down on Steve’s.

Steve groaned at the sudden weight on him. Too caught up in the moment, didn’t notice how snug the two were, bodies pressed close. He nearly laughed aloud again when Billy glared at him.

“Take it back.” If Steve hadn’t known better, he’d say Billy was pouting.

“Can’t do that, Hargrove.” He smiled up at Billy, unnecessarily proud. “You’re just gonna have to prove me wrong.”

Billy stared at him, didn’t say anything. Only huffed in amusement. It was in their moment of silence Steve realised the compromising position they were in. Swallowed down a startled sound, tried to not let himself stare too long at their bodies together.

Billy grunted. Looked away for a moment, then back at Steve. Steve shifted under the stare, felt himself grow warm. “Look, I wasn’t gonna say it now, but-”

There was a knock at the door. A voice spoke up. “ _Billy_?”

Billy looked away from the door, lowered his head and sighed in disappointment. He moved off of Steve, brushed himself off and opened the door.

“What?” He sounded irritated, shoulder line tense. Steve lifted himself up until he was leaning on his elbows. He watched Billy talk to the guy through the crack of the door.

“We’re running late, man. You _know_ we have a presentation today and Miss Lannister is gonna be a _bitch_ about it. I’ve been waiting for… wait. Why the fuck are you so disheveled? Are you — I swear to God, Billy, if you’re tryna get laid, bro, save it for later.”

Steve felt the blood rush into his face. He scrambled up and set about cleaning the notes that had become scrunched up during his and Billy’s pillow fight. Heard Billy make a retort and tell the other guy to fuck off. He didn’t turn around when Billy spoke to him.

“Harrington,” he paused, and Steve turned back. Saw the hesitant smile. “I gotta head out.”

“Cool! Cool.” Steve smiled back, tried not to grimace, piled the papers into one. “Good luck with miss Lannister.”

Something about the expression Billy pulled felt wrong, but Steve still watched as he closed the door behind him. He flopped back down onto his bed and groaned into his pillow.

“Fuck.”

*

It was raining again. Robin had just left Steve’s room after having come in to see the surprise he’d had for her. That being, the glasses he’d recently bought.

He’d noticed the problem after a month of having difficulty reading his notes. When studying and reading textbooks became almost unbearable. Had gone to an eye doctor nearby and booked an appointment, discovered he had to wear glasses when reading.

He’d gotten plain ones, not too large — circular. Liked to think they framed his face quite well — that he suited them. Robin had wanted to see them, and once she’d made it to his dorm, had spent the next hour teasing him relentlessly over them. Had referred to him as ‘four eyes’ and ‘nerd’ and just about anything she thought could vaguely insulted them. After the first ten minutes, he’d had to push her off the bed so to shut her up.

They’d spent the rest of their time talking about their classes, what bothered them, their plans for the upcoming Winter holidays. She had subtly wiggled her brows in the direction of Billy’s bed, looked at him with some sort of hint in her eyes. 

He’d ignored her and continued his conversation — hadn’t wanted to comment on the smug smile she’d dawned afterwards. She’d left soon after that, claiming she had to catch up on sleep after having a big test that day.

Steve had let her go, thought about cleaning up when he looked over the room. Billy would arrive soon and he’d get antsy at the mess.

Just as Steve made to begin, the door swung open, Billy walking in. He held his bag loosely, room key-card held in his hand. He threw his things to the side, shucked his jacket off, and flopped face first into his bed.

Steve watched him from where he stood near the trashcan. Grinned. “You know a leather jacket’s not gonna protect you from when it starts snowing.”

Billy mumbled something into his pillow, lifted his arm to flip Steve off when he laughed at him.

“Whatever. Just saying you should invest in buying at least one winter jacket.”

He heard Billy sigh deeply. Watched as he lifted himself onto his elbows to look at Steve. His hair was a mess, the back thrown back into his face. “If you’re so worried, Harrington, you can just go buy one for me.”

Steve rolled his eyes, resumed in his cleaning task. He picked up empty takeaway containers and threw them away. “You know, if you really don’t want to buy one, you can just use one of mine. I have enough to share.” He grinned over his shoulder at the blond. “I’m sure they’ll fit you.”

“If you really think I gotta, then I will.” Billy laid on his side, watched Steve as he cleaned. “You got glasses.”

Steve nodded, “Yeah. Today, actually. Gotta use them when I study and read. Otherwise it's gonna be a shitty year for me.”

“They look good.”

Steve smiled his thanks, felt himself blush.

They descended into a comfortable silence. Steve set the kettle to boil and moved all the dirty clothes into the hamper. Tossed a pillow back onto the couch. Billy was quiet from where he lay. Steve could feel his eyes on him, didn’t know how to feel about the attention. He glanced over every so often to meet Billy’s eyes but would turn away quickly. After another moment, he cleared his throat.

“Did you want me to make a—”

“What’s going on with you and Robin?” Billy’s question interrupted him. Steve faced Billy fully, blinked in bewilderment.

“What?”

“Robin? The chick you always hang around? You two dating, or…?” He looked genuinely curious, mouth drawn in a firm line. Steve couldn’t help but laugh.

“ _Us_? No.” He shook his head. “ _No_ way. Never. Cannot and will not happen.”

Billy scrunched his face up. “Why not? She’s pretty hot. You guys are always hanging out. It’s pretty obvious how it should work out.”

Steve plopped himself down onto his bed across from Billy, shifted and grabbed a pillow to lean on. “We don’t see each other like that. We’ve been through too much to see each other as anything but friends.” He pushed his hair back out of his face, moved his glasses. Didn’t meet Billy’s gaze when he said, “and I’ve kinda already got someone else I’m interested in.”

Billy perked up. Steve could see it in his face — the way he brightened, as though the change in conversation was more to his taste. He shuffled closer, eyes sharp. “Who?”

Steve shook his head, leaned back. “Nope. Can’t tell you that. Top secret information, reserved only for closest friends.”

Billy huffed. “Come on, Harrington. Which lucky girl’s got your attention? I can help you guys get together if you want.” Despite the grin he adorned, the look didn’t reach his eyes. Steve swallowed.

“It’s no one. Forget I even mentioned it, man. I should be over them by now, anyway.”

“Naw, pretty boy, I didn’t—” he watched Steve flop onto his back, turn away. “Listen, if you’re ever having girl troubles, I got your back. You know I’m popular with the ladies around here. I don’t mind helping set up a cute little thing.” Steve didn’t see the wink Billy threw at him, or the frown that crossed his face after the lack of reaction. “Fine, fine. I’ll drop it.”

Steve sighed, wondered why on Earth he’d even mentioned having a crush. It was worse enough having Billy as a roommate and not being able to do anything with him — let alone having him know Steve liked him.

He fell asleep with his thoughts wild. Woke to see a notification on his phone; a text from Billy. He read the message: _sorry if it was a touchy subject. my bad… is she hot tho?_

Steve threw his phone back onto his bedside table and yanked his comforter over his head. Didn’t want to think about how someone had removed his glasses and placed them neatly next to his phone. Or covered him with a blanket while he’d been asleep.

Didn’t want to think about it at all.

*

Steve was high when he lets it slip.

He’s curled up on the couch, as the usual, situated on one side of the seat, Billy on the other. They’re facing each other — have been giggling over nothing for the past five minutes.

Steve felt light, weightless and content. A little out of it. Every word he thought, flew straight out. He was pretty sure he’d had a twenty minute conversation with Billy about whether or not different universes had burritos. Didn’t even know how he’d come across that thought. Was too careless to think about it for too long. Billy had seemed engrossed by the question, and Steve’d been happy to sit by and listen as the boy talked about his theories.

Billy had brought the weed — had said he’d needed it after completing their final exams for the semester. They were deep in December, snow coating the college’s exterior more and more everyday. Billy had finally relented to start wearing Steve’s winter coats. Had grumbled out a compliment on how they ‘smelled nice’ when he first wore them.

Final assessments had been issued out. Steve had spent the last weekend with books piled up on his bed, seconds away from deciding to drop out and burning them.

Billy had been the same. Had sat opposite him in the room every night and day, music blasting and head shoved into his notes — writing, reading, revising. Steve had grown used to the loud, metal music by now. Found it helped him block out everything around him and focus on his work. Hated the smug smile Billy had thrown him when he’d said so.

After the storm that had been exams, Billy had decided they needed to ‘treat themselves’, as he’d referred to it. Came back to the room with the stuff and lighten up. Steve had opened the windows, complained for a solid minute before joining him.

He felt giddy now, an energy thrumming in him. His knee knocked Billy’s every so often.

That was a thing too. The touches. Something Steve realised, had been thrown back into memories numerous of times because of it, was that Billy enjoyed just touching him. Not in an uncomfortable way, but, something that felt intimate. Maybe it was their closeness after living together for a few months — their history that made it feel closer. Steve wasn’t complaining. He enjoyed the pats on his leg every so often, or when Billy held his back anytime he moved around — when he stroked Steve’s hair when they were working, the two of them on the couch. Enough so that, he never brought them up with Billy. Was content to let it keep on happening.

It was with the idea in his head that maybe something had changed between them, that made Steve say it. The lack of filter in his brain, the proximity next to Billy became too much.

“It’s you.”

Billy, who’s head had been lolled back, lifted it up to stare at him. Smiled with a confused dent to his brow. “Me?”

Steve nodded, glasses sliding off his nose. He pushed them back up — couldn’t remember when he’d put them on. “You asked who. I never said it was a girl. So,” he shrugged, the perfect-picture of nonchalant. Internally, his brain was picking up on the conversation, heartbeat quickening with each second more Billy stared quietly. “Yeah.”

Billy was — he looked like he’d both retained the information and not. Went a little cross eyed and then giggled. Kicked at Steve’s legs with his own. “If this is your idea of a joke, it’s funny.”

And now Steve was confused. Furrowed his brows and moved closer — couldn’t have heard right. “Why would I — my love is funny?” He nearly slapped his hand over his mouth when the word passed his lips.

Billy’s eyes widened slightly, mouth parting. He looked — well, out of it. Like _he’d_ misheard. Blinked at Steve. “Love?”

Steve had never felt like he’d sobered up as quickly as he had in that moment. “No, no. I mean — don’t you love it when things are funny? Right?” He laughed shakily, felt panic catch him as Billy continued to stare at him. “That’s what I meant to say.”

“Harrington,”

Steve swallowed. “Yeah?”

Billy shook his head, leaned forward and then swayed with imbalance. “I’m too high for this, right now.”

Steve nodded, withdrew. “Yeah, yeah. Cool. I don’t even, it’s not—”

Billy caught a hold of his wrist, pulled him closer. He looked confused, upset, not sober enough to be making sense of what was actually going on. “I still want you to talk, Harrington. Just, not here — when I’m high as shit.”

“ _Oh_.” Steve responded, didn’t know what else he could say. “Thank you?”

Billy beamed, smiled lazily at him. Steve could feel the tug on his heart — knew he was in deep. “Me and you, Harrington.” He opened his legs and tugged Steve closer, so that he was lying on his chest. He held him tightly.

Steve felt himself flush, feel warm at the change. Didn’t know how he’d ended up in Billy’s arms so quickly — couldn’t process it in his head.

That’s a problem for sober Steve, I guess.

*

“Harrington.”

Steve blinked, felt warm all over.

“Harrington,”

“Mm?” He couldn’t open his eyes. The couch was too comfortable. He’d never felt like he could sleep for forever until this moment. He snuggled in deeper, felt something rumble against him. Heard a deep laugh. He scrunched his brows up in confusion.

“ _Steve_.”

“What?” He lifted his head, glared at Billy from where he stared at him. His face was close. Much closer than Steve had expected it to be. There was an amused glint in the boy’s eyes.

“You comfy there, pretty boy?” The grin on his face turned into a fully spread smile when realisation dawned on Steve. Reality hit his body like a train, and he was pushing away from Billy as quick as he could, cheeks red, embarrassed. 

He jumped to his feet, couldn’t meet Billy’s eyes as he struggled to say something. “I…” stammered, had no idea how to explain. “I thought you were the _couch_. I didn’t think you’d— that I’d—”

In spite of all Steve’s embarrassment and spluttering, Billy looked quite happy. Wasn’t deterred by what happened at all. Seemed content and fine with it and above all things, enjoying it.

“Harrington, it’s _fine_. We were high, got tired and fell asleep. It happens.”

Steve breathed, calmed his heartbeat to a bearable point.

“Yeah, true.” His cheeks were still red but he thought he might as well not draw attention to them now. He shook his head in a laugh. “I can’t believe we fell asleep.”

Billy smiled again, got up from his seat and pat him on the back. “Come on, get changed. We’re going.”

“Where?”

Billy grinned, teeth flashing white, and winked. “You’ll see.”

*

“You took me to Home Depot?” Steve squinted at the store, looked between it and Billy. Said boy laughed, slapped him on the shoulder and tugged him along by his wrist. He’d cleaned himself up; tied his hair up into a bun and thrown on a faded black shirt that didn’t have a stain on it. He looked good in all honesty, and Steve was trying his hardest not to blush.

“Come _on_ , pretty boy. Not all of us are rich like a certain somebody. We gotta find ways to get the Christmas spirit on _cheap_.”

Steve paused at the entrance, watched as Billy brought a shopping cart around to him, eyebrows scrunched. “We’re getting Christmas decorations?” He tried not to smile too wide. “No offence, Hargrove, but you don’t strike me as the Christmas-type guy.”

“Well then,” Billy began pulling him along again. “Seems like you got a lot to catch up on, huh?”

There was something in his eyes, a _hint_ , like maybe this shopping trip meant _more_. Had more meaning.

Steve took it in stride, decided he wouldn’t argue with Billy on a mission. They looked at various items, picked out a small tree — which funnily enough, Steve had insisted on buying. Strolled through the shop together, chatting. Billy liked the look of some fairy lights, and Steve chucked them into the cart, didn’t miss the bright look on Billy’s face.

They’d gotten closer over the course of the semester, enough so that Steve felt like he could trust Billy now. Have a friendship like the one they used to. Where they could talk about anything and laugh and trust one another. He felt that feeling as he shopped alongside Billy.

All in all, it was a nice moment for the two. Where Steve could enjoy Billy’s company in peace. It was when they were looking at new pillows for their couch, that Billy finally brought it up.

“So…” he started. Steve had a sneaking suspicion on what he was about to say. Tried not to let his panic show on his face. “I remember the chat we had last night.”

“Yeah?” Steve couldn’t look at Billy. Not with the way he felt like he was too big for his body — like he was either about to receive great news, or the worst. “Anything special?”

Billy threw him a sidewards glance, huffed a laugh and reached for a cream coloured pillow. Tossed it into the cart. “Made me think about stuff.”

Steve whistled. “Wouldn’t want that, would we.” Laughed when Billy shoved at him.

“Steve,” something like a tremble went through Steve when Billy said his name like that — like he meant a lot to him. It was something intimate, soft and caring. “I can’t lie anymore.”

Steve blinked, stopped in the middle of the aisle and faced Billy. “Since when have we lied to each other?”

Billy looked nervous. “Okay, not _lied_ then. But we haven’t been fully honest, have we?”

Steve looked away. “No,” Shook his head and faced Billy again. “What is this all about, then? What have you not told me?”

“I’ve been in love with you since I was a kid, Harrington.” Billy looked him in the eyes when he confessed it, eyes filled with both hope and fear, cheeks pink and freckled.

Steve was pretty sure he was dreaming.

It felt like he was.

His longtime, childhood crush, Billy, who’d he’d known since he’d started learning basic maths, the person he never thought would ever look at him the same way, _liked_ him. Was _in love_ with him.

Steve was definitely dreaming.

“ _Shit_ ,” he breathed out. Couldn’t say anything else, blinked, wide eyed at the boy in front of him. “You’re in love. With me.”

Billy chuckled nervously, looked lost in Steve’s reaction. He tucked a curl behind his ear. “Yeah. Sucks to be you, I guess.”

Before Steve could stop himself, he was grasping Billy in a tight hug. His face found the crook of his shoulder, and he breathed out an overjoyed laugh. Felt weightless. “Holy shit.” Billy slowly lifted his hands up to hold him. Hugged him back. “Thank _God_.”

He pulled back to look at Billy’s face, eyes bright and unbelieving. Billy, with blue eyes clear and shining and glittering, stared back at him. A growing smile was blooming on his face. He looked beautiful. “Do you…?”

Steve could feel himself melting.

He nodded, breathless. “Yeah. I… fuck, Billy, I’ve been in love with you for so long. Shit.” He pulled him back into another hug, kissed the side of his head. He could feel the shudder of Billy’s chest as he laughed in delight, heard the thunder of his blood as the realisation of the moment finally settled into his bones.

Steve was in love with Billy Hargrove. And Billy loved him back.

It really felt like a dream.

*

Steve was almost done with the decorations.

His classes had finished for the semester. The first two units complete and done. On his way to completing a full year.

After finishing his last class for the semester, he’d hurried back to his room to get onto his ‘project’. Had unpacked all the Christmas decorations into a pile, began with sticking the fairy lights along the walls of the room.

Billy was still out at his last class, most likely taking the shit out of it while he could. Knew he wouldn’t bother starting next semester’s load of work until much later.

They’d both come to the agreement that they’d be staying in the dorms during break. Billy having no where else for to stay — what with his dad kicking him to the curb so many years ago. Steve didn’t want to go back to Hawkins, knew there wasn’t anything left for him there anymore. Didn’t feel like being somewhere that reminded him of all the shit he’d gone through.

So they’d decided to spend the break in the dorms. Steve liked the idea that he’d be spending his Winter with people who actually cared for him. Robin would be staying back too, taking a week off to visit her parents.

The room was looking good. Lights and tinsel lined the walls. He’d fixed up the mini Christmas tree, added a small star at the top. It looked sweet — homely. Felt like more of a home than his parent’s house ever had. There was a warmth in his chest at the idea that maybe he wasn’t so alone anymore, now that he felt comfortable in Chicago, with Billy and Robin by his side.

It felt good to know that.

The door opened behind him. Steve looked back to find Billy standing in front of it, bag chucked to the corner of the room, face glowing. He looked over the room, met Steves gaze and grinned.

“This all for me?”

Steve, smiling and so, so happy, laughed. Made his way over. He drew Billy into an embrace. “If you’re still staying, then yeah. Surprise?”

Billy pressed a kiss against Steve’s neck, nuzzled his face into the space. “Looks amazing — I love it.”

Steve giggled when he felt the ticklish sensation of the kiss. Moved away to stop him. “Stop. Stop. I’m tired, I can’t deal with being tickled right now.”

“Oh you poor baby,” Billy pouted, drew him in close again. “I know what can make up for it, though. Make you feel better.”

Steve smiled. “Yeah?”

Billy drew one of his arms up, held something over their heads. Steve looked up, rolled his eyes and laughed at the sight of a branch of mistletoe in his boyfriend’s hands. He met Billy’s innocent look with a raised brow.

“It’s tradition.” He winked, smile wide — happy, _content_. Steve was so gone for him. He knew he could play around with this more — didn’t have to give in as quickly as he was about to. He held Billy’s cheek in his hand and leaned in.

“Guess we have to uphold it then.”

He brought Billy in close and kissed him. Felt him reciprocate immediately. Kissed him until he felt dizzy with it, until they were both smiling into it. He poured his love out into the kiss; held Billy close and gasped when he felt him pinch his sides.

Steve kissed Billy again and again and again. Understood finally, now, that Billy was his fresh start in life. Had never felt more free.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is @harring-rove


End file.
